Voices of the Spirits
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: "Humans and Deimos are born to destroy each other..." A series of drabbles centered around the characters of Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE GAME).
1. Kharg I - Family

**(AN: Hey everyone! It's been a bit since Rooming In, I know, a bit of a hiatus. But, here I am with a fic I promised based on Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits!**

 **Lemme tell you, I really love this game, and I'm sad it still doesn't have the recognition it deserves. So, since my fics are kinda popular, here's to hoping this does JUST that.**

 **So how this is going to work is that I found a list of 100 drabbles and put them into a random number generations, then selected two for each of the characters. In order, the drabbles will go like this: Kharg, Darc, Paulette, Delma, Maru, Volk, Ganz, Camellia, Tatjana, Bebedora, Samson, Densimo, Diekbeck, Choco, and Lilia.**

 **So, this is Kharg's first drabble, based on #46, Family. So, I hope you enjoy this little project I'm doing guys! Let's hope I get these characterizations right!**

 **If you wanna see the list for yourself, go here:** pies - wands - and- more. tumblr,com post /123167855063 /100- theme- fanfiction -challenge **(be sure to remove spaces and replace the comma for a period!)**

* * *

 **#46**

 **Family**

For all of Kharg's life, the only person he could call family was his mother, Nafia. Throughout his life, the young prince asked about his father, where was he, why wasn't he here, etc. Each time he asked, Nafia only dodged the question.

It's not like Kharg minded. There had to have been a good reason she didn't talk about him. Nevertheless, she was still a good mother, and one Kharg wouldn't trade for anyone.

But Nafia was dead now… joined alongside Windalf.

As Kharg stood on the sandy beach of Cragh Island, staring into the sinking Flying Castle, next to Darc, his brother, and the only person in the world he could call family (despite a very strained relationship), Kharg only imagined what it would be like if he was raised alongside Darc and Windalf. Maybe they could have been one happy family, and absolutely no strains.

 _If only… they could have been happy…_


	2. Kharg II - Innocence

**#8**

 **Innocence**

 **(Takes place YEARS before Twilight of the Spirits)**

* * *

"Oh, Kharg! Don't stand the crates! You'll fall!" Nafia said in a panicked tone to a five year old Kharg.

"Ha ha, oh Lady Nafia, let him be," Lloyd assured her. "Look at him. Ever since Banjo sculpted him that wooden sword, Master Kharg's been having the time of his life."

Kharg laughed as he begun to swing the sword in the air, pretending he was a hero saving a princess. While he would have made Paulette be the princess, the young girl was busy with her mother back home. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Nafia were watching after the child so he didn't run off to the ruins.

"I tell you, Lady Nafia, it won't be long before Kharg wants to learn how to use a real sword. Not too long ago he was asking me to a sword fight."

"You don't think… Kharg's growing up so fast?" She asked the man.

"Not so much that. I'd say… enjoying his childhood…"

Nafia continued to watch Kharg play. Seeing her son happy, well… Lloyd had a point. Kharg WAS enjoying his childhood. After all, once he grew up, those memories would be gone forever.

It only made her think… Kharg wouldn't stay innocent forever. It wouldn't be long before he knew more about the Deimos… before he started questioning where his father was. Not realizing that him and her other son are somewhere else.

He may have been a child now, but she only hoped Kharg was innocent enough to not know the truth.


	3. Darc I - Can You Hear Me?

**(AN: And so we begin Darc's drabbles! As I like the Deimos characters more, I think these will be easier to write more. Plus, I wanna explore more into the characters backstories and the like, which is what this drabble does!)**

* * *

 **#82**

 **Can You Hear Me?**

 **(Trigger warning for: Child Abuse. Please read with caution.)**

The sights and smells of Geedo's dungeon were something Darc had gotten used to in the years of him being locked up. He only saw the sky whenever the old hag made the human-Deimos hybrid get stuff for her, and even then, it wasn't for long.

Today was yet another day of being locked up, arms and legs chained to the wall. The only food by Darc was some scraps of chicken fat, but the rats had already gotten to it before he did. Not like he was that hungry anyway…

He let his wings stretch before trying to take a nap, hoping Geedo wouldn't come down at any time. Even then, she had been absent for a bit…

"Oh, let me tell you… those nasty humans once thought they tried to loot me! But thank goodness for my magic…"

 _"_ _Geedo's voice!"_ Darc wondered to himself. Who was she talking to? Did… did she have a guest over?

That couldn't have been… Geedo rarely had guests. And even then, the dungeon was sealed extra tight so no one could suspect anything.

"Wait!" Darc said to himself. "What if I can get the attention of whoever's there and have them rescue me! Then I can get out of here!"

The hybrid began to rattle his chains loudly, screaming, "HELLO?! IS ANYONE THERE?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Meanwhile upstairs, the Deimos guest's face turned concerned.

"Who's that screaming?" He questioned.

Geedo's face turned white. In an instant, she crushed the goblet she held with her shaking bare hands.

"Oh, Geedo! You destroyed your goblet. Here, let me get you-"

"No… it's fine… I can take care of it. As for downstairs… don't worry about it. It's just a specimen I found in the forest."

"I didn't know it could beg."

"It's a strange one, let me tell you that."

Back in the dungeon, Darc continued to rattle his chains and scream.

But no one heard his pleas for help.

Eventually, Darc gave up, and after what felt like minutes later, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Geedo came into the room, her whip in hand.

"SO… you thought you could scream your little heart out while I had a guest, you little cretin?!"

Geedo smacked her whip against her hands as Darc simply shook his head.

"Don't shake your head at me you little shit! Because of you, my guest left! And now, it's time for you to suffer!"

Geedo raised her whip and lashed at Darc, the preteen screaming out in pain.

"HOW MUCH DOES IT HURT?! NOW YOU'LL THINK TWICE OF STEPPING OUT OF LINE, YOU DIRTY MONGREL!" She screamed.

After minutes of Geedo screaming insults and lashing her whip at Darc, the hybrid fell to the ground, body full of gashes. He twitched slightly, barely clinging onto life.

"Let that be a lesson, _boy."_ The woman spat.


	4. Darc II - Childhood

**#48**

 **Childhood**

"Father, why doesn't the Deimos like me?"

Darc always remembered that being the first question he asked his father.

Windalf looked up at the sky, deep in thought.

"None of the kids want to play with me either… They all tease me and hurt me…"

"Darc… I'm sure you know that you're different from all the others," The blue Drakyr replied.

"But I don't want to be different! I want to be a normal Deimos just like you!"

"You're a Deimos, Darc. Just because you don't look like any normal Deimos doesn't make you any less of one."

Darc simply looked ahead, falling silent.

"Father… do you know what happened to mother?"

Windalf froze. He didn't expect him to ask about Nafia so soon…

"Darc… all I'm going to say is that… there's somethings in life we don't deserve to know. Now come on, don't ask such questions. We need to find a place to stay for the night."

"O-okay…"

It was like this every night; lurk around a place, eat and drink water, then sleep. It wasn't the best childhood in the world whenever Darc looked back…

But as long as hybrid had his father, the father who would sometimes play with him whenever he needed to let go of the stresses of life, the father who would tell him stories to lull him to sleep, the father who made sure his son ate first before he did, it was all okay.


	5. Paulette I - Broken Pieces

**(AN: Ugh, god, time to start Paulette. I'm going to be honest, Paulette is easily one of my least favorite characters in the game. Waste of potential if I ever saw it. Still, we got to do everybody, don't we?**

 **I just wanted to write some angst/hurt/comfort bc happiness and Paulette don't really mix.)**

* * *

 **#76**

 **Broken Pieces**

It started with the death of her father.

Ever since then, it almost seemed like everything in Paulette's life seemed to just break down. Kharg no longer looked at her often, more so caring about Lilia or Tatjana. Or even remembering how she felt when Kharg grew his wings back in Yewbell.

It was like life was mocking her for who she was; self-centered, and obsessed.

"It's not like… I want to be this way…" Paulette vented.

"You depend on others…" Volk slyly said.

For the past few minutes, the woman had been venting her issues to Volk; the Deimos who killed her father. It seemed so odd, venting your frustrations to the person responsible for why you broke.

"I just feel… broken after everything… I'm glad for Kharg, and I'm glad Lilia's alive… but where does that leave me?"

"Delma feels the same way, why don't you ask her?"

"I'm sorry… it's just… I feel like I lost everything when my father died."

"Now you know how I felt… when your father killed my wife and son…"

Paulette looked up at Volk, then back at the forest in front of them.

"I'm sorry my father took your family… and all I did was treat you like a monster…"

And then, the lupine put his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I took yours."


	6. Paulette II - Love

**#2**

 **Love**

It was clear as day to anyone that Paulette had a crush on Kharg.

When she was younger, Lloyd sometimes made a habit of picking on the young prince and pretending he was Paulette's boyfriend. Nafia would sometimes even call her his girlfriend on rare occasions too, much to the dismay of Kharg.

Despite his protests, she thought he was a loving, cute person.

And yet, when the Dilzweld invasion happened, and Kharg met women such as Lilia and Tatjana, Paulette felt a sting of jealously.

No matter what though, she wasn't going to let others get in her way. She knew one day, Kharg would feel the same, no matter how much he would deny it or change the subject.


	7. Delma I - Silence

**(AN: Time to begin Delma's drabbles! After having to dealing with Paulette, it's a good change of pace. After all, I love Delma (though I feel she's kinda the most cliche of the Deimos cast), so let's begin!)**

* * *

 **#15**

 **Silence**

"Wow… it's actually quiet for once…" Delma mused as Darc and Densimo followed behind her.

"Ugh, I hate the quiet!" Densimo exclaimed. "Why can't we make some noise?!"

"Oh, come on, bro! I'm sure a little quiet won't kill you for once. Darc lived through quiet all his life basically!"

Darc thought back to what happened in his life previously, not agreeing with Delma on her statement.

"It's just kind of peaceful… like, we're getting a break from those stupid humans, or monsters."

"Geez, you're such a pushover, sis!" Densimo growled. "Keep this up, and Orcoth will know you as the biggest loser ever!"

"Yeah, and you'll be known as the ruler who wanted no one to have peace."

Darc couldn't hold back a small snicker. Densimo fumed as the female Orcon lay on the ground.

"Honestly, I'm taking the moment to relax. You boys do, well, whatever you boys do," Delma said, stretching.

"Lazy as ever…" Densimo mumbled.

"You're… one to talk…" She shot back, yawning.

"Come on Darc, let's leave princess snooze here and kill some more humans!"

"Uh… on it…"

Densimo and Darc left the area, leaving behind Delma as she used whatever time she had to enjoy the peace and silence of the area.


	8. Delma II - Fairy Tale

**#36**

 **Fairy Tale**

"Okay, Delma, I think you've had enough play time today," Gorma called. "Now, you need to get ready to sleep."

"But I don't wanna go to sleep!" A young Delma shot back, putting her foot down. "You can't make me, you crappy old man!"

"Crappy o-old man?!"

The response to this statement was a slap to the face.

"Where did you learn such language?!"

Delma looked down at her feet, her expression saddening after being scolded. "De-densimo…"

 _"Of course…"_ Gorma muttered to himself. _"I'll have to talk to him soon…"_

The old orcon put down his cane. "Now, stop shedding tears and let's get you ready for bed."

"O-okay…"

* * *

After Delma slept on nothing more than a few rags, Gorma looked outside. Seeing that Densimo was already asleep (and snoring loudly at that), the old orcon walked over to the young orcon girl.

"Since Densimo probably won't get you to sleep fast, how about I tell you a tale?"

"I'm too old for bedtime stories!"

"Oh, but you'll want to hear this one. Now, tell me, Delma… have you ever wanted to fly? Ever wanted to explore around?"

Delma looked up at the ceiling. "Y-yeah… like the Drakyr?"

"Exactly like the Drakyr. But instead of flying with wings, they can fly with magic."

"What are they?"

"They're called a pyron. They evolve from these little itty bitty creatures called firbles. You feed it special food, it'll sleep, and then it transforms into a pyron. It's fur looks like it's on fire, and it has a goofy smile you can't help but love. And, it's loyal, and it'll take you anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"I've never seen one up close, but I know my knowledge about them, Delma."

The female orcon looked up again. "I want to fly…"

"Maybe one day, you will, Delma. I feel like… you have potential. But enough about that. You need sleep. Good night."

Delma yawned. "Good night, Gorma…"


	9. Maru I - Triangle

**(AN: With Kharg, Darc, Paulette, and Delma out of the way, it's time for Maru! Maru is honestly my favorite human character from the game, so writing him will be a blast. Besides, the next character is a huge fav of mine, so there goes that! God, can't wait for that. Let's just begin Maru's drabbles!)**

* * *

 **#90**

 **Triangle**

As Kharg and his party made their way to the republic of Cathena, Maru has himself occupied by making a triangle with his fingers and looking through it.

"You know, you see a lot less when you look through a triangle," The prince said. Paulette turned her head to face the young teen.

"Yeah, I can only imagine why,"

"Why don't you try it, Paulette? I honestly think you'd be able to look at Kharg better."

Ganz audibly snorted as the girl turned red in the face. "I actually WILL give you that smack I threatened, Maru!" Paulette yelled.

"Okay, that's enough. I don't care what you guys talk about, but don't rip out each other's throats before we reach Cathena. We're almost there too," Kharg said. Paulette's demeanor changed.

"I'm sorry, Kharg, Maru is just being kind of annoying. Are we really that close?"

Unbeknownst to Paulette, Maru continued to make the triangle symbol with his fingers.

 _"And with this, I can see the size of Paulette's denial…"_ He thought.


	10. Maru II - I Can't

**#73**

 **I Can't**

"Boy, what do you think you're doing?!" Darc yelled at Maru. "Quit stalling and go after Bebedora!"

Maru's hands shook. He couldn't hold his bow and arrow. There she was; Bebedora… his first Deimos friend… and here he was attempting to kill her.

It wasn't like he had a choice. The Divine Ruler took control of her once again, and the only way to stop his will was to kill her.

The prince refused to believe it though. There had to be SOME other way to stop this!

"Maru!" Tatjana yelled, shooting her gun at one of the puppet's dragon guards. "I know that Bebedora is your friend, but in desperate times like this, you have to do the wrong things for the right reasons!"

"I… I can't! I can't do it!"

"Oh, stop crying!" Darc yelled. "If you can't do it, then I will!"

"Master Darc! I will accompany you! These simple humans trying to spare a Deimos life… we don't need their pity!" Camellia said, running up to the human and Deimos hybrid.

"Understood. Bebedora, taste my power!"

Wind came from Darc's hand, and all Maru could do was watch.

"Swallow my enemies, o storm of the wind! TORNADO!"

Bebedora was blown away by a tornado. Maru wanted to yell out to her, but… couldn't…

"Maru…"

The prince looked up to see Tatjana.

"I'm sorry we can't do anything."

All Maru did was let his face fall.


	11. Volk I - Teamwork

**(AN: aaaaAAA TIME TO DO VOLK CAN I JUST SAY I LOVE HIM**

 **LIKE SO MUCH**

 **i can say easily that volk is one of my favorite characters in twilight of the spirits. i've already done a fic with him as the lead, so doing this won't be out of the ordinary. so let's begin my fav!)**

* * *

 **#41**

 **Teamwork**

"Volk, on the other side!" Delma yelled as one of the tentacles of Selkis hatched yet another Colepth.

"On it!" The lupine responded. The two held their weapons as they could feel their tension rising.

"Delma, there's no room for mercy out here!"

"I know!"

At the same time, the two swung their weapons, and killed the tentacle.

"Nice job, you two!" Camellia yelled. "If we keep this up, we'll get her!"

"Oh zip it, hag!" The female orcon yelled back. "We don't need comments from the traitor gallery!"

Volk, taking his axe, went over to help Darc and Bebedora fight Selkis herself.

"Glad you and Delma worked together," The human and Deimos hybrid said. "Now let's go! We will get the Miracle Stone!"

"Yes, my alpha!"


	12. Volk II - Two Roads

**#44**

 **Two Roads**

As Volk bowed in front of Darc in defeat, he couldn't help but think about his path.

Here he was… defeated in front of a Deimos wannabe. What else did he have at this point? His family was gone, his pack was gone, and his pride was taken away by some human…

It was almost painful to listen to Darc go on about how if you REALLY want to kill humans, showing large amounts of anger isn't the way to go. What did he know? Just because he won in a fight doesn't mean he gets to act all wide.

But… maybe there WAS truth to the matter…

It almost made Volk want to get up from the floor, take his axe, and leave Orcoth with his tail in between his legs.

"Then… what do I do?" Volk asked.

Darc turned around, and boomed aloud; "Lend me your power, Volk! To unify the Deimos and wipe out the humans... I need your strength!"

The Lupine's eyes opened wide. He stared at Darc, mouth agape.

He realized he had two paths: he could accept his loss and leave… or… find a new way to continue living.

It felt like Volk's wife and son was by him, supporting his decision to join Darc on his quest. He smiled slyly.

"Why not?..."


	13. Ganz I - Flowers

**(AN: After Volk, it's time to Ganz! Eh, I'm indifferent about Ganz honestly. He's a good fighter, but in terms of character it just... wasn't there. Oh well, let's see what I can whip up).**

* * *

 **#31**

 **Flowers**

"The forest…" Ganz murmured, looking around at the trees and greenery. "It's calm today…"

The large man smiled softly, heading behind his small little cabin. Upon seeing his small little flower patch, he poured some water out of a water bottle on a log.

"My apologies for leaving you behind," He said. "I got caught up in saving the world. But as long as the forest is okay, then I can return to you. Just think… you'll be a part of the nature here one day. "

Getting up from the floor, he suddenly saw Kharg behind him.

"K-Kharg!" Ganz screaming.

"You… you weren't talking to a flower were you?" Kharg asked.

"Wh-what a silly thing to come up with!"

"Ha ha… don't worry. I won't tell. I know nature is your thing, Ganz."

Ganz felt himself go red. He was an ex-solider for heaven's sake! What would people think of him if they found out about… THIS?!

"Kharg… tell ANYONE… and I will make sure your blood becomes fertilizer for the forest."

"I told you, I wasn't gonna tell anyone but okay. Threat noted."

The Nidellian prince walked off, leaving behind a fuming Ganz.


	14. Ganz II - Standing Still

**#42**

 **Standing Still**

"Kharg, what's Ganz doing?" Maru asked. The ex-soldier was standing still in front of one of the Lambda monks, eyes closed.

"No clue, but I think he's doing something important. It's best we don't disturb him in the meantime," The prince replied.

"Hey, hey Ganz! Why ya standin' still like that! C'mon, we have to go through Mount Lambda!"

"You moron! Didn't you hear Kharg? Let's wait until Ganz is finished!" Paulette scolded.

"Paulette, you yelling isn't going to help Ganz. He's doing a meditation technique known to the monks of the Lambda Temple. It requires you to put all your focus while standing still," Tatjana explained. "It only lasts a few minutes, so if you two are done…"

This shut up both Paulette and Maru. Ironically, seconds later, Ganz finally walked up to Kharg and the party.

"My apologizes for not replying. I was stuck in a trance where I wasn't… here spiritually," He said.

"Well, we're glad to have you back. Now let's head past Mount Lambda so we can get to Dilzweld!" Kharg exclaimed, running off to the gate as Paulette, Maru, Ganz, and Tatjana followed after him.


	15. Camellia I - Through the Fire

**(AN: Time to move onto Camellia! As you know, Camellia has two forms (her withered form, and her real form), so her two drabbles will first focus on her true form, and next drabble will focus on her withered form. As for her character, Camellia is kinda fun to write. Not my fav character in the game (lord she was pitifully weak) but her personality is great tbh.)**

* * *

 **#89**

 **Through the Fire**

"Camellia, we have to cross the fire!" Darc yelled.

"Come on you pansy, don't keep us waiting!" Delma added.

"I'm-I'm reluctant!" Camellia said, her plant skirt blowing in the wind. "I'll no doubt burn!"

"I doubt that'll happen if you just hurry up!" Volk scolded. "Now quick! If we want to catch Darkham, we can't stall over something so petty!"

"Camellia's soul… a sickly grey… worry worry worry… That's all in her mind…" Bebedora said, holding her head.

"I think we kind of got the idea she's a nervous wreck!" The female orcon said.

The pianta sage took a deep breath.

"Oh spirits… may my beautiful pedals not catch on fire!"

She began to run as fast as she could, and despite how heavy her plant skirt was, she jumped in time through the pit of fire. Camellia tumbled to the ground, Darc and Volk moving out of the way.

"See? No fire!" Delma said, hands on her hips.

"Funny, I recall you freaking out at us crossing the high beam, Delma dear," Camellia shot back. Just then, Choco came running towards the group of Deimos.

"Choco found the way out!" She said, pointing to the direction in question.

"Well, you heard her! Let's go!" Darc said, running along with Choco as Delma, Volk, and Bebedora followed behind. Camellia stayed behind one moment, held her weapon to her face, and gave a small prayer to the spirits for turning okay.


	16. Camellia II - Dark

**#4**

 **Dark**

Darkness… that's all there was around Camellia. Nothing more than darkness and the screams of Deimos.

The Pianta sage tried her best to resist the strength of the humans who dragged her, but to no avail.

"You blasted humans! I WILL kill you!" She screamed.

"Of course you will…" A blonde haired woman said, walking up to her. "Now… how's about you tell me where's the Earth Stone?"

"I… I won't tell you of such a thing!"

The woman pointed a gun at Camellia, firing it straight at her. The Deimos screamed, her body convulsing as it was electrocuted. The woman looked at one of her fellow soldiers.

"Send her away… one more round of interrogation should do the trick. If she won't fess up, you know what to do…"

"Yes , Lieutenant Colonel Tatjana!" said one of the soldiers. Tatjana simply looked as Camellia was dragged away back into the darkness, horror in her eyes.


	17. Tatjana I - Blood

**(AN: Alright, Tatjana! After Maru, she's probably my second favorite human character of the game. I like how her face heel turn seems genuine, as she's not 100% good (at least with how she still treats Camellia until the Flying Castle), and her voice? Perfect. I wanna explore more into the backstory of Tatjana this story bc you can actually hear her backstory in the slums of Dilzweld.**

 **Also I actually have the next story finished so it'll be published now! Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **#17**

 **Blood**

"You're bleeding, child…"

A young Tatjana looked up, seeing a man she never saw before loom over her. Why wouldn't she be bleeding? She just lost her parents…

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ta-ta-tatjana…"

"Tatjana? My… what a lovely name. What are you doing here all alone, Tatjana? Where's your parents?"

"Gone…"

"Gone? Well, why don't we help you find them?"

"They… dead…"

The man frowned. Tatjana sounded like she was going to cry at any minute.

 _"A war orphan… just like so many of us thanks to Darkham…"_

"How about you come with me? I promise we'll take care of you, feed you, and clean up that blood of yours."

"I was told… not to follow strangers."

"I have nothing to need from you. Besides, I don't have a lively place anyway…

"Where do you live?

"The sums…"

Tatjana looked at a door she never saw before. The slums… that had to be it…"

"Come, I don't want you to suffer more than you do."

From then on, Tatjana's life changed.


	18. Tatjana II - Pen and Paper

**#81**

 **Pen and Paper**

"Let's see… I think it should look a little something like this... no no…" Tatjana muttered to herself. She scribbled out her paper before throwing it in the garbage.

"Tatjana? You're still awake?" Kharg asked, opening the door.

"Yes. I apologize if I made any noise, Kharg."

"You know, Tatjana. I know Spirit Stones are useless now, but I think we can survive without them."

"Not places like Sulfras or Dilzweld. They need electricity. This place could benefit from it too. I just need to find a way to design a power plant that fits the environment of Yewbell…"

"Well, Banjo wouldn't like it that much if his old refinery got replaced."

"I'm sure I can employ Banjo there. Well… how about the Church Ruins?" With that, Tatjana went back to sketching.

"Well, good night…" Kharg yawned, leaving the scientist to her work.


	19. Bebedora I - Give Up

**(AN: oh**

 **my god**

 **Bebedora...**

 **Just...**

 **BEBEDORA.**

 **I could write a literal 5 page essay about why this girl is the best character in this game. I just... god, love her so much. I want to do her justice good, because she deserves it tbh.)**

* * *

 **#93**

 **Give Up**

"I give up…"

 _"So now you admit it…"_ A smile creeped up on the face of the fake doll. _"You are nothing more than the Divine Ruler's puppet. And you let yourself be beaten by the enemy. His greatness won't allow this…"_

The puppet was silent, she refused to say a single word.

 _"Conformity… that's all you're good for. If you think you can be gifted individuality, you're wrong… You… me… everyone else… we're all playthings of the Divine Ruler."_

"No. You're wrong."

The fake doll turned around. _"What?!"_

"I'm Bebedora, the puppet master. I may be a doll, but from this day forth, my strings will break. I will be free."

 _"N-no you aren't!"_

"Yes I am…"

String flew out of Bebedora's hands as it began to tie the fake doll.

"Remember my name… I may have given up being the Divine Ruler's puppet, but I haven't given up destiny…"


	20. Bebedora II - Misfortune

**#13**

 **Misfortune**

"I know the Miracle Stone is here!" A human said; wearing clothing a cave explorer would wear. "And who would have thought I'd get past the Deimos here…"

As the human looked around the Colepth Shrine, he could only imagine where the elusive 'Miracle Stone' was. He had heard about it on Aldrow, and knew he had to come here after months of planning and preparing.

"Is it in there?" The man said, walking up to a chest. Unbeknownst to him, as he walked up to it, he stepped on a switch. It began to glow red, catching the man off guard.

"Wha-what the hell?!"

 _"An ancient seal… here broken… The curse of death be upon those… who disturb this eternal rest…"_

The man took a step back as the chest opened, revealing… some kind of girl.

"Are you my enemy?" She asked.

"W-who are you?!"

"I'm Bebedora… puppet of the Divine Ruler…"

"I don't care, girly! Where the hell is the Miracle Stone! I've come for it!"

Bebedora's smile faded.

"A thief…"

"Thief? Ha, you bet your ass! More like finding unseen treasure. So listen good…" The man started to advance towards the puppet. "You better tell me where the Miracle Stone is, or else-"

The man was cut off as he was suddenly lifted into the air. Bebedora looked at the man.

"Thieves pay the ultimate price."

She threw the man back towards the wall, the human struggling to get up.

"Argh… now… now you're going to get it!"

"Misfortune… falls upon the one guilty…"

"What are you?!"

The man was cut off when he noticed his arm. A string similar to that a puppet would have was on his arm. He screamed, realizing that more strings were coming out of his body. As the man was being drug towards Bebedora, he could see her holding a control bar like the ones puppets were held with. She begun to giggle.

"You're now my puppet…"


	21. Samson I - Obsession

**(AN: Samsonnnnnn the thief.**

 **Who's voiced by Hunter from Spyro and that's all I can imagine.**

 **Really Samson is a character I wish we got to know more about. He was kind of interesting, but then he well... bit the dust.**

 **Oh well, let's see what we can make.)**

* * *

 **#71**

 **Obsession**

 _"_ _Lilia...? Is that the girl you got separated from?"_

 _"_ _Samson...Is something going on between you and Lilia...?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Samson...Is something going on between you and Lilia...?"_**

"So that's why you were obsessed with her," Kharg said. Samson pulled down his hat.

"I wouldn't call it obsessed… but… when you see your daughter whom you haven't seen in years…"

The thief was silent.

"I… I'm sorry. I know you've never seen me like this before, so it's probably a complete shock for you."

"No no… it's fine… It's just… I know you don't want to tell her… but I think you should have. Dilzweld probably wants her dead now…"

"Can you… not say that?!" Samson snapped.

"I… I'm sorry…"

There was silence between the men.

"It's fine, Kharg… I just dont…"

"Want that to happen? Don't worry, I'll save Lilia. I promise."

"Don't you think you should patch things up with Darc before you leave?"

Kharg looked out at the sea. "If only it was so simple…"


	22. Samson II - Fortitude

**#20**

 **Fortitude**

"Okay boys, haul them in!" Samson ordered.

"Yes sir!" Boomer and Buster saluted, helping some of Samson's men with the crates owned by Dilzweld.

"I'm gonna go see if there's anything else worthwhile."

"Wait, captain! Shouldn't we leave now?! That might be dangerous!" Boomer said.

"I'm a natural. Don't worry, I've got this."

The thief got off the ship and headed back inside the Dilzweld stronghold. As he hid from a few Dilzweld guards passing by, he noticed a room with what seemed to be boxes of arms in them. Realizing this was a good chance to cripple the army even more, Samson snuck in.

Once inside, the thief awed at some of the stuff inside. If they had stolen this, not only would it cripple the army, it'd make this sector useless!

"Time to haul this back to the Fiona!"

"Not so fast," A gun clicked behind Samson. He turned around to see a Dilzweld solider, gun right in his face.

"I found Samson the thief! Sector 33-A, storage room 5!" He called out in his radio. The thief could hear footsteps advancing towards their location.

Samson's face hardened. There was no way he could show fear now.

"Think you got guts to escape, thief?" The solider said.

"I dunno… but lemme ask you a question."

"And what's that?"

Samson pulled out a rose from his jacket and handed it to the solider.

"Think you can run before you fall for me?" He winked.

"I appreciate the flirting, but I have you know I'm engaged-"

Just then, Samson shot. The solider fell to the ground, dead.

"I swear, these Dilzweld soldiers just keep getting soft. Now, to get this outta here…"


	23. Densimo I - Mother Nature

**(AN: Time for Densimo! I'll be honest, Densimo is one of my fav Deimos, and him dying early was just eh... I wanted to know more about him. Plus he's hot but I'm not here to talk about my thing with orc men, am I?)**

* * *

 **#22**

 **Mother Nature**

"What is it about these dumb ol' humans caring about 'mother nature'?" Densimo asked Gorma.

"Well, the way I see it: some humans protect nature because they see it as a way to continue living. The trees give them the air they breathe, and it lets animals have a place to live too."

"I just don't see the point! If the humans are just destroying everything for Spirit Stones, why are just a measly few wanting to protect this crap?!"

"Well, though humans may be as nasty as can be, that is something I can get behind. Without nature, Deimos wouldn't have survived."

"Oh, go suck on a log, tree hugger. I'm gonna make that lot the Orcon Training Grounds, and you aren't stopping me!"

Densimo walked away, his tail swooshing back and forth as Gorma's brow lowered.

"Still the same cold self, as usual…"


	24. Densimo II - Trouble Lurking

**#25**

 **Trouble Lurking**

Densimo's snore was audible throughout Orcoth. To the Deimos tribe, the snoring of their leader sounded like humans: annoying and loud.

"Is he going to wake up any time soon?" One orcon complained.

"Well, it's not my fault my brother's like that," Delma said, arms crossed.

"Well tell your stupid brother to not snore so loud! I have children trying to sleep!" Another said.

"If only I could…"

Inside his 'throne room' however, Densimo soon awoke. Zoram and Zugalo were caught off guard.

"Wh-what is it, Densimo?!" Zugalo said.

"I smell… trouble… humans…" The large orcon said. He got up, his belly slightly jiggling. "Alright, come out!"

Just then, the three orcon men could see Darc sneaking by the wall.

"Uh… hi? I'm uh… wanting to know about firbles."


	25. Diekbeck I - Breathe Again

**(AN: Sorry for lateness, was real tired last night so I didn't get this out on time.**

 **Anyway Diekbeck!**

 **I actually didn't get this little dude during my first playthrough, but during my second, cheated playthrough and i just**

 **love him)**

* * *

 **#10**

 **Breathe Again**

 _Beep boop…_

Am I… alive? Centuries of not being turned on…

Who am I? What am I?...

Oh… that's right. I remember now.

I am Diekbeck, a robot, and one of the seven heroes who defeated Grogalde. Arc and Elc… the faces of the two heroes I remember last whom defeated the Dark One…

How could I forget?

But… they're not here now. Instead, I'm in front of cheering people.

And I'm… alive…

From this day forth, I, Diekbeck, shall breathe again, and help anyone who needs it.

"It's good to be alive!"


	26. Diekbeck II - Light

**#3**

 **Light**

"So… How do you suppose we're going to get past this?" Paulette asked, looking through a cave they heard would lead Kharg and his party to a shortcut to Maluise Tower.

"We don't have any fire…" Maru lamented.

"So torches are out of the question. That is… unless you want to use some of your special moves, Paulette," Ganz said.

"I could do that… but there's not a torch around. Kharg, what do we do?" Paulette said.

"Tatjana, do you have something?" The prince asked.

"Me? So because I'm the scientist, that means I have something like that?" Tatjana replied. Everyone in the party looked at her. She sucked her teeth. "Oh fine… I think I should have a flashlight around here. Power outages were a bit common in the Empire during the start of the invasion."

As Tatjana digged around her lab coat, Diekbeck walked into the cave.

"Hey, Diekbeck! Where ya goin'?!" Maru yelled. Suddenly, lights came from Diekbeck's eyes, shining heavy and providing enough light for the party.

"Great thinking, Diekbeck! Now we can pass. You lead the way," Kharg said.

"Much obliged."

As everyone followed the robot, Tatjana held a small red flashlight.

"Hey so uh… I… found the flashlight… you needed…"


	27. Choco I - Multitasking

**(AN: Time to start the second secret character, Choco! Now, this little girl is pretty interesting, especially if you've played Arc the Lad 2 and know her backstory. I'll try to see what I can do with her, since I only got her during my second playthrough of the game.)**

* * *

 **#64**

 **Multitasking**

"Where are we going now, Darc? Are we there yet? And how come you have no wings?" Choco asked repeatedly.

"She's been like this ever since you found her…" Delma mused. "Why did you have to get her?"

"I thought she was something good… I mean, she's a Deimos yeah but… I wasn't expecting her," Darc replied.

"Well she certainly has a personality, doesn't she?" Volk added.

"And what about you, Volk?" Choco added, climbing onto the Lupine's back. "How come you're wearing this heavy cape? How did you get so buff? How did you-"

"I'll answer as soon as you get off of me!"

"Or or, how about how did your family die? You talk about that a lot and-"

As Choco rambled on, she tied her bow, tied her shoes, and straightened her dress.

"What a personality indeed. It's like she never gets tired," Camellia said.

"Considering how old you look, I bet you wished you looked like her," Delma shot back.

"Ho ho ho! At least I have soft skin, nasty she-orc,"

"What soft skin?!"

"Deimos… beings of such… oddity…" Bebedora said, holding her head as she walked.


	28. Choco II - Smile

**#14**

 **Smile**

"Choco's hungry!" Choco complained, holding her stomach.

"We just got here!" Volk growled. "How could she be hungry?!"

"That's how she is. What do Deimos children even like?" Darc asked.

"I'm not a kid!" Choco said.

"I dunno. Kids are nothing more than annoying little brats!" Delma said.

"Ho ho! You say that now Delma, but you're the perfect example of that! I've met children more calmer than you!" Camellia replied.

As Delma began to threaten the Pianta Sage as usual, Darc and Volk looked at Bebedora.

"I don't eat," was all she said.

"Well, you raised a kid. What did he like?" The hybrid asked the Lupine.

"Well… Nazaal liked raw red meat the most… but she's not a Lupine! Besides, don't humans like that candy stuff?"

"The heck is that?"

"I don't know, I found out about it after hunting some humans near Orcoth. They say it tastes sweet… what even is sweet?"

"Well, I guess we got to find whatever that thing is. If it gets her to calm down, I'm all for it. Choco! Where can I find this… candy?"

"You're gonna give me candy? Oh boy, I haven't had it in so long!"

The girl was now smiling.

"See? She's happy now."

"I think I know where we can find some! C'mon!"

As Choco lead the way, Darc looked at his party.

"We're going to take a small meal break before we return to what we're doing! Come on!"

The hybrid followed after the girl, Volk, Bebedora, Delma, and Camellia following behind.


	29. Lilia I - Traps

**(AN: Finally, onto our final character, Lilia! One of Twilight of the Spirits' more important characters, it's only justified she's last up. And yeah, this is the last character for this fic. But I'll talk about that next AN)**

* * *

 **#66**

 **Traps**

 _"_ _Don't look back… whatever you do… DON'T look back!"_

Lilia ran as fast as she could, holding her ortena close to her chest. She didn't know how long she had been running. All she knew was that her legs were tingling and they were horribly aching.

She could feel the presence of the Dilzweld ship from above her. Was there even any place to hide?

Almost as if her prayers wouldn't be answered, the girl noticed a split path that was shadowed by trees. If she went there, then maybe Dilzweld wouldn't realize she went another way.

Turning to the left, Lilia made her way down the path and noticed that the airship was hovering past her. The girl took a deep breath, and let herself relax on the floor. Now that she was calm, she really did take notice about how tired she was….

*BAM*

A gunshot.

Lilia stood up, seeing another bullet pierce the tree she stood under.

"Lilia fell for the trap! Don't fall back men! This may be our time to get her!"

The girl held her hand close to her mouth, turning around to run away as the game of cat and mouse continued between Lilia and the Dilzweld army.


	30. Lilia II - Playing the Melody

**#67**

 **Playing the Melody**

Lilia sat by the fountain near the large tree she used to play by, holding her ortena and playing the song she knew since childhood.

 _"_ _Over the mountains_

 _From far, far away…_

 _Came a voice on the wings_

 _Of a bird so brave_

 _Words to carry me_

 _When nothing is really sure_

 _There'll come a day_

 _You will find peace…_

 _A thousand years pass and even then_

 _There must be a soul…"_

Lilia couldn't help but think about the events of what happened in the past; Kharg, Darc, Darkham, and the return of the Lord of the Black Abyss. To think that the spirits are gone, and so are her parents…

No matter what, she made sure she would keep going on with life. She looked up at the sky, continuing with her song.

 _"_ _Time like a river runs_

 _Quietly passing over and seeing everything_

 _So I will breath and try to find_

 _The will just to live and believe_

 _Trust in your heart and go on_

 _This is my song…"_

* * *

 **(AN: Well, that's it for this small little fic! I know it wasn't long, but hey, I wanted to do this for a bit. As for my next fic... uhh, Vecpio is kinda an uncertainty cause I don't have any ideas for my next fic (although I'm thinking of doing something when Sonic Forces comes out). So if random fics come from me, that's most likely why.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!)**


End file.
